This invention relates to an injector for use in supplying fuel to a cylinder of an associated engine.
In order to improve the efficiency of an engine and minimise the level of emissions from the engine, in use, it is desirable to supply an initial, relatively small quantity of fuel to a cylinder of the engine conveniently through a relatively low cross section injection area followed by a main injection through a larger injection area. It is an object of the invention to provide an injector of relatively simple construction which can be operated so as to obtain a low initial injection rate followed by a higher rate.